injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Cloak and Dagger (Multiverse saga)
Cloak and Dagger are playable characters in Multiverse:Crash Of Universes. Cloak and Dagger are characters from The Comics by Marvel comics. It is one of the characters that come the DLC, New Heroes and Villains Pack. History Tyrone "Ty" Johnson (Cloak) and Tandy Bowen (Dagger) met in New York City as runaways. Tyrone was a 17-year-old boy from Boston, Massachusetts with a debilitating stutterand ran away to New York City when his speech impediment prevented him from stopping his friend from being shot by police, who mistakenly believed he had just robbed a store. Tandy was a 16-year-old girl from a privileged upbringing (born in Shaker Heights, Ohio) who ran away because her multi-millionaire supermodel mother was too busy with her career and social life to spend time with her daughter. When they met, Tyrone considered stealing Tandy's purse, but before he could, a thief stole the purse and Tyrone retrieved it for her. Afterwards, they had dinner and became fast friends. When naïve Tandy accepted an offer of shelter from some strange men, wary Tyrone went along to protect her. The two teens were soon forcibly delivered to criminal chemist Simon Marshall developing a new synthetic heroin for Silvermane and the Maggia, testing it on runaway teens with fatal results. Johnson and Bowen somehow survived injections of the drug, and they fled. During their escape, the drug turned them into superpowered beings (this is later retconnedthat they were both actually mutants and that the drug had simply awakened their latent abilities). Tyrone found himself engulfed in darkness and seized by a strange hunger which eased in the presence of Tandy glowing with a brilliant light. Trying to hide his newly shadowy appearance in a makeshift cloak, Tyrone began absorbing Marshall's thugs into his darkness while Tandy struck them down with daggers of light. The two teens dubbed themselves "Cloak & Dagger" and declared war on drug crime in combating drug-dealers and helping runaway children. Ending Moveset Special Attack Cloak * Darkness Dimension: Cloak summons a dark portal and walks inside of it, teleporting across the screen. * Untouchable Shadow: Cloak uses the Darkness Dimension to make himself untouchable to attacks briefly. * Dark Banishment: Cloak summons a dark portal that pulls opponents towards it, sucking them into the Darkness Dimension and dropping them from the top of the screen if they touch it. * Tag In: Cloak leaps offscreen and Dagger jumps in, letting her fight instead of Cloak. Dagger * Light Dagger Throw: Dagger tosses both of her light daggers at the opponent before forming two more. * Bright Light: Dagger slams her daggers together, causing a flash of light that stuns opponents briefly. * Dagger Dash: Dagger runs at the opponent and slashes them with her light daggers. * Tag Out: Dagger leaps offscreen and sends Cloak back in, letting him fight instead of her. Grab Cloak Punch of Shadows: Cloak kicks his opponent and turns around, summoning a portal and punching into it multiple times. This forms another portal behind the opponent, Cloak's fists coming out of it to punch the opponent to the ground Dagger Stabbing Light: Dagger dashes at the opponent, impaling both light daggers through their chest before kicking them into the air and forming two more light daggers in her hands. Super Move Cloak Wrath of the Dark Dimension: Cloak runs up and grabs the opponent, teleporting the two of them into the Darkness Dimension. Cloak then drains the light from the opponent, greatly damaging his foe and regenerating some of Cloak's health. Dagger Light Dagger Barrage: Dagger summons a massive amount of light daggers and tosses all of them at her opponent. Ultimate Attack Blinding Light and Dark Shadow: Cloak and Dagger both rush at the opponent. If they touch their foe, Dagger stabs them with both of her light daggers and Cloak grabs them by the neck, slamming them into the ground. As the opponent stands back up, Dagger dashes around them, continuously slashing them with her light daggers before Cloak pulls them into the Darkness Dimension, draining them off all their light before tossing them out as Dagger finishes them with a stab to the chest with a light dagger. Entrance, exit, ans taunt Entrance: Cloak teleports in through a dark portal as Dagger drops down and forms two light daggers. Exit: Dagger feeds Cloak some of the light from her daggers and the two teleport away. Alternate Costumers Cloak_and_Dagger_(Earth-12131).png|primary Trivia *they are the second duo of characters, as the first was Ferra/Tor. *they are the second characters who share a same energy bar. Category:Males Category:Females Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Heroes Category:Created by Simbiothero Category:Multiverse Saga Category:Character (Multiverse saga) Category:Balanced Category:DLC Category:DLC (Multiverse saga) Category:DLC Characters Category:Multiverse:Crash Of Universes Category:Anti-Registration (Multiverse saga)